Meet me at the Mistletoe
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella escape their families for the Christmas break and head to a romantic cottage. What part does the mistletoe play in all this?


**Title:** Meet me at the Mistletoe

**Word count:** 3863

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Edward and Bella escape their families for the Christmas break and head to a romantic cottage. What part does the mistletoe play in all this?

Meet me at the mistletoe

I found myself watching the clock again, I knew better than to do this as it just made time move slower. I couldn't help it though I was so excited for my Christmas away with Edward. We were going to piss our families off to no end by running off to a cottage for the holidays; we just wanted to be alone and didn't want to have to battle with our families over who would get Christmas and who would get Christmas Eve. This way we'd be by ourselves without the hassle, we'd face the families once we were back.

Edward and I had been dating for three years, I still remember the day I met him. He was tall and muscular, and had amazing golden bronze hair. A shade I had never seen before. He was friends with my best friends then new boyfriend Jasper, who is now engaged to Alice. I was astounded by his beauty and that was before I got to know the person behind the jade green eyes. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him as I got to know the amazing person he was. Our first Christmas was easy we spent the holidays with our respective families, last year had been horrific. I will never forget the tears our mothers shed or the emotional blackmail over who should get Christmas and who should get Christmas Eve.

This year we decided to spend our third Christmas alone in a cottage where nobody knows us. I had his Christmas presents wrapped and couldn't wait to give them to him; he'd been drooling over the latest iPad Air and a Monty teddy from the John Lewis advert. They were like gold dust, everyone wanted one but no one could get one, however I had managed to work my magic and get my gorgeous boyfriend one.

XXX

It was finally 5 and I could officially leave work for the holidays, we had left it late and had decided to drive to the cottage today on Christmas Eve so that our families wouldn't find out until the last possible moment that we were disappearing. This meant that we were likely to get stuck in the wonderful thing known as the London traffic, with the people going home for Christmas and those Londoners that chose to escape the city.

Edward should be picking me up at any moment, we had packed the car with our bags this morning before he took it to work, I did leave his presents with me because he was seriously worse than a five year old on Christmas morning when it came to presents.

Edward didn't disappoint and was on time to get me with a huge cup of steaming Starbucks hazelnut hot chocolate for me, see, how could I not love him? The man comes with chocolate and in my opinion a man with any form of chocolate is a keeper!

"Hey honey, you all set to go?" Edward got out the car to give me a kiss and hug.

"Thank you for the chocolate" I tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss. "Hells yes, I've been watching the clock all afternoon! Let's get to our cottage." I loved the feeling of home his arms wrapped around me created.

"I hope the traffic won't be too horrendous but it probably will." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"I can imagine much more horrible things than being stuck in a car in traffic with you Edward. It won't be so bad and we have the Christmas album to listen to." I smiled and he groaned. He wasn't a fan of Christmas songs but put up with them for me and had agreed to listen only to Christmas music on the way to the cottage. I secretly think he loves Christmas music but is hiding in the closet about them.

XXX

Two hours into the drive and the traffic wasn't getting any better, we had been standing in the same spot for the last 20 minutes and before that had only crawled to get to where we were now. We knew it would be a long tough drive to Devon but we had planned around it. We would have a late morning and then work on Christmas dinner together. We had still yet to decide if presents would be opened in the morning or in the evening after dinner, surprisingly Edward was opting for dinner time instead of the morning. I wasn't sure how he would last until the evening but I was tempted to see it in action.

The car was nice and warm and the Pogues were singing Fairytale of New York, me being a sucker for Christmas and bad singing couldn't help but sing along.

"_You're a bum, you're a punk, you're an old slut on junk, lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed, you scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot, happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last._" I sang at the top of my voice and Edward howled with laughter.

"Bella, this is probably the only Christmas song I like and it's due to its total inappropriateness."

"Sing along with me, please...it's so much more fun when we're singing together."

"Is that because you can't hear how bad your voice is?" He chuckled.

I had to give it to him he was spot on but it was also fun to see him let loose. "Yes." I pouted.

"Okay, I'll sing along, how could I say no to that adorable pout? What's the next song?"

"It's Driving home for Christmas."

"I heard this earlier at work and think I know the words." He looked at me and grinned.

"_I'm driving home for Christmas, oh, I can't wait to see those faces, I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah, well, I'm moving down that line, and it's been so long, but I will be there, I sing this song, to pass the time away, driving in my car, It's gonna take some time but I'll get there, __top to toe in tailbacks, o__h, I got red lights all around, but soon there'll be a freeway, yeah, get my feet on holy ground_" we sang together laughing and dancing as we did. This is why I loved this man I could be a total nut with him and not care about looking silly.

The rest of the drive was pretty much the same; we sung along to cheesy Christmas songs and had fun. Edward held the steering wheel with one hand and his other hand held mine in between our seats. It was perfect, I couldn't have thought of a better way of spending Christmas Eve. I was blissfully happy; it should be illegal to be so happy with such an amazing man.

"We're nearly there." Edward brought me out my thoughts.

"How long do we have?"

"The good old sat nav says we have five minutes to go." I looked at our surroundings out the window and we were definitely not far off, we were surrounded by fields.

"I think it's time for my favorite Christmas song then, to finish off our journey." It was time for Mariah; I knew Edward would sing with me. I skipped the songs until I found Mariah and sighed as the song started. This song made Christmas for me.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true...all I want for Christmas, is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stockings, there upon the fireplace, Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you...you baby_"

"I still want presents." Edward pouted. "You're the best present anyone could want B, but you're not for Christmas you're for the whole year." He chuckled.

"You've already got the best present, why would you want anything else?!" I winked at him and carried on singing.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby, s__tanding right outside my door, o__h I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is, you._" Once I'd finished I realised that Edward hadn't been singing along I also noticed that we had stopped and he was staring at me. I blushed, knowing I sounded terrible.

"You're so sexy when you're singing along." His voice was husky. I blushed further. "I may not be able to see it because it's dark but I know you're blushing." I could feel the atmosphere in the car change, it was electric and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Reading my mind, he reached over and pulled me closer to him until our lips met. Our lips molded together in an intense kiss, as if we'd been apart for years. Our tongues battled against each other, trying to get closer. It wasn't enough I needed more. "I need you in that cottage now!" He growled pulling away from me and we both tried to catch our breath. I looked out the window and we were in fact parked outside the cottage.

"Let's go inside." I panted. We both grabbed our door handles and opened our doors as quick as we could and raced to the front door of the cottage.

"Where's the key for the door?" I asked. Edward looked under the door mat and brought it out and unlocked the door.

As soon as we were both through the door, Edward kicked the door to close it while grabbing me and kissing me. It wasn't a romantic kiss it was raw with passion and I wanted more, I shoved Edward's jacket off his shoulders and he let his death grip on my head go to let it fall to the floor. We ripped at each other's clothing until it was all in a pile just inside the front door. Our lips devoured each other; Edward bit my neck as he placed open mouthed kisses down to my breasts. I pulled at his bronze locks pulling him even closer to my skin, I couldn't get enough. Mariah had sent us into a lustful craze.

He took my left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like his life depended on it, sending shockwaves of pleasure to my clit. He pinched my right nipple between his forefinger and thumb before switching, leaving me panting and begging for more. "Edward, I need you to fuck me right now," he looked up at me and even in the dark I could see his eyes had dilated. I threw my arms around his neck and lifted one of my legs bringing it around his hip, I couldn't wait anymore. Grabbing my arse he lifted me off the floor in one swift move and I quickly wrapped both legs around his waist as he lined himself up with me and pulled me down filling me. We both groaned out loud. "Hold on tight." He began lifting me up and pulling me down on his dick, thrusting up and meeting me.

"Faster." I panted as I felt myself climbing up the wall and then sliding down. He began thrusting into me even harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot and making me claw at his shoulders as I held on to him. I wasn't going to last long with him pounding into me, I could feel him hitting me deeper and deeper with each thrust. He grunted as he pumped into me even faster, his jaw clenched tight as he held on to his release.

"I'm going to come." I gasped. He tightened his grip on my waist with his right hand and his left reached down to where we were joined and he began to rub circles on my bundle of nerves whilst still fucking the hell out of me. I couldn't take anymore and screamed my release calling his name out repeatedly and then felt him release and slow his movements as his orgasm faded. We both held onto each other as we caught our breaths, our bodies slick with sweat as we stood in the hallway. As we calmed I began shivering as I felt the cold hit me, Edward lifted his head from my shoulder and set me on the floor. Holding on to me as I was a little unsteady from being thoroughly fucked and reached down for my jacket.

"Let's get you dressed and warm; we can explore the cottage too."

"And get our bags from the car." I giggled.

XXX

We sat down to eat at the table in the kitchen, it was late so I had thrown some cold cut sandwiches together as Edward got the fire going in the living room and the bedroom to heat the cottage up. The fridge had been stocked up with everything we needed, it was perfect the whole cottage was like a house ready to just move into. There was a Christmas tree in the living room, under which now lay our presents and christmas crackers. It was a comfy and cosy cottage and I would love to live here permanently, though didn't think I would survive outside of the city for longer than a few days let alone permanently. Once we'd eaten Edward washed up while I checked the presents under the tree and made sure none had disappeared, Edward seemed jumpy and I had a feeling he may have opened one and tried to hide it.

"B the presents look perfect, don't mess with their layout now. Just wait until tomorrow evening."

"I'm just making sure I didn't forget anything."

"You checked earlier, it's not like anything has changed since then." As I looked under the tree, I spied a perfectly gift wrapped box, it was medium sized and not something I had brought Edward. It was obviously for me but I couldn't think of what it could be. I picked it up and shook it gently and got nothing, not a sound to give me a clue. I guess I would just have to wait until present time.

XXX

Christmas morning thus far had been a nightmare, we both called our parents respectively and explained that we would not be attending either house for Christmas and were in fact having our very first Christmas alone time. Our mothers cried as usual and our fathers mumbled their discomfort in the background as they would be dealing with our melodramatic mothers alone for the rest of the day. God knows I love Renee my bat shit crazy mother but there were times when I just needed to escape the drama, I don't know how Charlie (my dad) had coped all these years.

We had our kitchen tasks planned so that dinner would be ready for 6:30. I seasoned the turkey earlier in the morning and it had been cooking for 2 hours already. Edward was peeling potatoes to roast and I was sorting the brussel sprouts out. We would split the remainder of veggie duty, though I had a feeling I would be lumbered with most of it as Edward was going to make the pigs in blanket and the Yorkshire puddings as his were literally to die for.

I looked over at him as he concentrated on his potato peeling and couldn't help but sigh, he looked adorable with his tongue poking out his mouth slightly as he tackled a particularly difficult potato. His arms flexed as he tightened his grip on the peeler and potato and yes I drooled. "Like what you see Miss Swan?" He smirked.

"Why oh yes Mr Cullen that has got to be the sexiest potato I have ever seen." I gushed. He burst out laughing then gave the potato the death glare.

"Hey there Mr potato, it seems you have caught my girlfriend's eye. I have to say I'm slightly jealous." The absurdity of the conversation did not surprise me, this was usual Edward behaviour. "Mr potato I now declare war on you as Miss Swan is my fair lady and that she shall remain."

"Quit goofing around and peel your potatoes mister!" I threw a dish towel at him and tried to look serious which lasted all of 5 seconds.

By lunchtime we were starving from all the cooking smells in the cottage, I had prepared an apple crumble for dessert as we both hated Christmas pudding. I couldn't wait to smell the apple and cinnamon baking. We had allowed ourselves to open one present each, Edward had found Monty and I had a Robert Pattinson desk calendar for work.

We found some mistletoe in the front garden when we had been for our quick exploration in the daylight, we would explore the surroundings of the cottage tomorrow and walk off all the masses of food we were going to eat tonight.

Dinner was amazing, we had outshone ourselves, I had taken a photo of our plates and sent it to Renee while Edward sent one to his mother Esme. We hadn't had any responses so guessed that we were still getting the cold shoulder.

We would worry about that later as now it was time for all the presents!

XXX

I went to our Christmas tree to meet Edward, where he said he would be after getting a drink but found the tree all alone. I called out his name in case he was still in the kitchen but got no response, the rest of the presents were still under the tree so he hadn't run off with them but I noticed that they had all been moved back towards the back of the tree. At the front was a little card, I knelt down to get a better look and it said 'meet me at the mistletoe' I was beyond confused. I looked around the room to see if Edward had suddenly come in to say he had been messing around with me but only found a blanket had been laid out on the floor next to the fire. I decided to humor the card and head outside to the mistletoe and see if that would enlighten me. I wrapped my cardigan wrapped around me as I opened the front door and went round to the side where the kissing stuff was growing.

I froze on the spot as I saw Edward kneeling on one knee underneath the mistletoe with an open box in his hand. He had also created a path of red rose petals leading up to him. He looked up at me through his lashes and his uncertainty tugged at my heart. I overcame my shock and forced myself to take a step forward towards him, once I'd taken the first step the rest came easily and before I realised what was happening he had my left hand in his.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I have loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you all over again when I got to know the beautiful person you are inside as well as out. I want to be your forever; I can't live in this world without you. Will you please marry me?" I had to blink back tears as they threatened to fall down my cheeks and turn me into a blubbering mess.

I nodded. "I would love to marry you, a life without you, isn't a life" He placed the ring on my finger; I hadn't paid any attention to it until then. It was a platinum back with small diamonds leading to a slightly raised center diamond. It was elegant and not over the top...it was perfect. The tears began to fall as he stood up and hugged me tight, then lifted me in his arms and carried me inside our cottage.

He laid me down on the blankets that were on the floor next to the fire and kissed me gently. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you." He kissed my forehead then my eyes and slowly traced my whole face with soft kisses. Kissing my neck, his hands slowly undid my cardigan and he lifted me slightly to get it and my t-shirt off, I reached for his top and pulled that over his head. He worshiped my naked body, softly kissing and kneading my breasts and kissing every inch of my stomach and arms. As he reached my belly button I lifted my hips so he could slide my jeans and panties off, which he did before stepping out of his own clothing. Kneeling in front of me, my legs were thoroughly kissed and massaged as well as my feet; he took his time with each one making me feel loved and cherished. I loved every second but was about to combust if I didn't get any kind of friction or release soon.

He parted my knees gently and placed himself between my legs, biting my inner thighs as he got closer to where I wanted him. His tongue found my wet slit and licked its way up and down, only gently touching my bundle of nerves. My wet folds were parted and held in place as his tongue finally worked its magic, twirling around my clit before licking my whole pussy, sending shivers up my spine. A magical finger found its way inside as he began massaging my inner walls before a second finger joined it, the tongue continued licking and sucking my juices. It was slow and sensual and I was going to lose it big time, I felt my muscles clamp around Edwards fingers as I came hard and shuddered from the after effects. Edward licked his fingers clean and smiled. "You are definitely my favorite flavour, Bella beats chocolate every time." I pulled him to me and kissed him hard until he slowed the pace, my arms locked around his neck as he pushed his way into my waiting body. He moved slowly, an inch at a time, I tried to push him inside quicker with my feet which were pushing down on his back but he wouldn't budge. He slowly filled me completely and stopped for a second once he had, I felt whole having him inside me and then he started moving, making sure I felt every little bit of it. He kissed every part of my body that he could reach as he moved in me slowly building me up again. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, our bodies sliding against each other as we moved in sync until we both came together.

XXX

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
